broken
by dreamlandgaia
Summary: Jeremy gets saved from trying to kill himself by an unlikly person and they start a new secret relationship
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Intro

I never thought that you would be the one to bring me out of my harmful ways , but you did you and I went through so much enough to keep me from breaking again .

...

Broken

Chapter 1

I could feel my head getting dizzy the pills were starting to kick in I was out in the woods I didn't know where though I couldn't comprehend much . I didn't recognize the woods I hadn't been this far out in the woods before and I've never been this high out in the woods before my legs got weak and fell to the ground everything went dark and I slowly went unconscious .

...

"Jeremy Jeremy are you awake" I could hear Elenas voice but couldn't open my eyes .

"Elena"? I choked out .

"Jeremy"! "can you open your eyes"? I slowly opened my eyes to everything blurry for a moment .

"what , what happened Elena" I rubbed my eyes .

"you tried to kill yourself jer why why would you do that" Elena had tears forming in her eyes .

"who found me" .

"Tyler yeah I know unlikely person right" she tried to form a smile but it didn't form very well . "um he he wants to see you for some reason don't you two hate each other" .

"yeah" I let out a little laugh "I thought so" .

"well he's here right now" she was silent for awhile" do you want to see him" .

"um yeah sure just tell him to come in" I looked at the ceiling until he walked in .

"so suicide" he let out .

"yeah apparently but why do you want to see me is it because you saved my life"? I asked

"why would that make me want to speak to you"?

"I don't know" I looked at him "well why do you want to speak to me"?

"when I saw you out there you looked dead I just had to see you were okay"

"I am but could you stay awhile I don't want to sit and listen to Elena"

"that's nice" Tyler stood for awhile "o my god Gilbert" he sat on a chair "don't expect me to say much"

"I wont" I moved so I was in a sitting position "so why were you out in the woods"

"so much for not talking much" Tyler rolled his eyes

"just answer my question Tyler"

"I was just out on a midnight walk"

"well sorry that I scared you"

"you didn't scare me" he shot back

"finding me lying out in the woods not responding to anything isn't scary"

"no its not actually" he shot back

"well I'm still sorry" I looked at him until he looked at me

"what are you looking at"

"your pretty mean to a guy who could of died"

"well you didn't so why be nice" he looked me right in the eye "or are you one of those people who like everyone feeling sorry for them"

"I'm not but gosh you're a dick" I said still looking in his eyes

"I guess I am" he looked away but I kept looking at him "what do you have a crush on me" he said looking back at me

"no" I said defensively and turned my eyes away

"not sure if I believe you Gilbert" Tyler chuckled

"shut up" I shot back

"just go to bed Gilbert and the I can leave"

"fine!" I said and turned on my side looking away from him

"bye" he whispered before he left

"bye" I whispered once he shut the door

...

today was the day that I was returning to school I didn't want to Elena and Jenna are forcing me to .

"Jeremy are you almost ready" Alena yelled from downstairs to me . I threw my shirt over my head and headed downstairs

"what took you so long Jeremy" Elena asked

"do I have to go" is shifted my weight to my right foot "I don't want to"

"jer you can't sit in the house your whole life and plus we can't watch you here when I have school and Jenna isn't home so come on"

"yeah watch me you think I'm going to try it again thanks" I said and then barged out and got in my car and drove off angry to the school

school was how I thought it would be people staring , whispering as I went by and teachers being nice to me . It seemed that Tyler was avoiding me I couldn't corner him until after school

"hey Tyler" I said as he was about to get in his car

"what I'm busy"

"doing what Tyler you have been avoiding me"

"I'm going to a party I would invite you but you really shouldn't be around drugs for awhile"

"it has been awhile"

Tyler chuckled "suit yourself follow me in your car then"

...

we pulled into this house just outside of town there was some stupid music , a bunch of drunk and high people and now me and Tyler

" don't know why you wanted to come here Gilbert"

"I don't want to deal with Alena and Jenna I can't handle there constant telling me just how much potential I have"

"that would get annoying that why I come out to these parties to get away from my dad telling me how I have to be a better son and the thing is he just tells me that because he wants a better reputation"

"so what is there to do at this house"

"drugs" Tyler started to walk towards the door "come on"

"figures on the drug part" I said and then followed him into the house

...

I really didn't know where I was going in this house but I ended up in a room and stumbled in not knowing Tyler was in here

"dude how much drugs have you done"

"I have no idea what about you" he stood up and walked over "I have no idea" he said before letting out a deep breath "enough to do this" he said before grabbing me and pushing his lips against mine he walked us over to the couch until our legs gave out and we fell onto it I separated us .

"what ar-"

"just shut up" he interrupted before pushing his lips against mine again , I ran my hands up his muscular body and separated just to remove our shirts , his hands ran down my body until they reached my pants and putting his hand on my pants button .

"do you want to ... " you know" he whispered

"yes just be careful" .

...

I really hope you like it I put some time in this story plus I own only the plot nothing else .plz reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

I turned my head and stared at Gilbert as he slept. I wondered how long I've had this crush on him deep down in my body , but I couldn't let him know that as far as he was going to know I was high and horny I mean I am just a teenager right. I turned my head back towards the ceiling and just thought to myself for a moment what would people do if this ever got out not that I really care about what stupid gossiping high schoolers thought even though I was one , minis the gossiping part but still me and Jeremy just didn't mix well he was so young and confused I just don't know if I want to deal with that kind of shit. I slowly moved the covers off of me and got up . I really didn't want to face him this morning so I got up and left I just needed to go somewhere else away from him

I pulled into my driveway knowing what was coming to me if I walked into that doorway a beating from my father was what happened after a night of drugs but the beating was just because I didn't call and that made me a worse son than I already was if he knew what happened last night what would happen I stepped out of my car and walked toward the door I reached my hand to the door handle I hesitated on opening the door but pushed through anyway and there he was standing I knew what my actions would cause but I was okay with it .

...

I was in the bathroom icing my swollen lip I hated this I just wanted to leave go far away ...with someone... no I wanted no one just me so I didn't have to deal with a whiney lagging person I threw the ice pack on the floor

"fuck" I grabbed my forehead "it was sex that's all it was and its all its going to ever be" or maybe I just was going to have to stop what I started

...

"Tyler" Jeremy was standing at my locker waiting for me to speak.

"what Gilbert"

"cant you use my first name ever"

"last night was sex and that's all" I whispered "and it can't ever happen again you mean nothing" I said and started to walk away.

"hold on" Jeremy started to walk right next to me. "you can't just fucking do that ass"

"I can and I did just go play with your meth pipe fag" and with that I pushed him to the ground and kept walking.

...

Jeremy's point of view

that little bitch he fucks me calls me a fag and then pushes me to the ground but what should I expect from such a low being who needs him and you know what he was right about the meth pipe I'm going to fucking do it only if I could bring myself to do it lately iv cared about Elena's feelings which I usually don't.

"Jer" I herd Elena outside my door.

"yeah"

"can I come in"

"why not" I said flopping down on my bed .

Elena came and sat on my bed and an awkward silence just went on for what seemed like an eternity .

"what do you want"

"I just want to talk we never do that and we need to ok Jer"

"what do you want to talk about and it better not be about how capable I am of doing the right thing"

"no not that just talk to me as if I was your best friend"

"I don't have a best friend Elena"

"what about Tyler you guys have been hanging out lately haven't you"

"no I hate him"

"why"

"none of your business"

"Jer we are supposed to be talking like we are best friends"

"well it's not going to happen Elena so just leave okay I don't want to talk about it"

Elena looked down with a sad expression on her face "I'm sorry Jer"

"its ok I just want to be left alone"

okay she said before leaving my room but before she left she looked at me this rime with a worried expression on her face. "night" she said before shutting the door.

"night Elena" "night Tyler"

I rolled over and closed my eyes and just thought about stuff like why I tried to kill myself it was because I felt I really had nothing which was a lie because I have my sisters I thought I had Tyler and why he all of a sudden didn't want me any more stung and left a wound in my heart because I liked him but the thing was he was never going to feel the same way was he.

...

in art class I was haunted by images of two nights ago and without knowing it started a sketch of Tyler and I laying side by side with our lips barely touching when I realized what I was drawing I shut my sketch book and sat the next three minits waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.

when it did I was the first out the door and to tillers locker trying to break the chain of him ignoring me.

"Tyler" I ran to his locker which he was just opening .

"Gilbert leave me the fuck alone I don't want to speak to you I'm sorry about what happened and I'm sorry for the way you feel but I don't have the same feeling at all okay so the sooner this obsession stops the sooner your failed attempts will stop happening"

"lets just talk some time okay Ty just meet me at eight tonight in the graveyard"

"graveyard really what to shoot up heroine I'm not going to show up"

"well I will be there waiting for you Tyler so just try to push yourself to go okay" he said nothing and started to walk away.

"I know I will be there" I whispered to myself and felt one single tear drop down my cheek. "ill be there"


End file.
